


This Is Stranger

by leJINdary_enough4u



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Flirting, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Steve Harrington, Crack, Crossover, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Steve Harrington, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Good Friend, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Good Hyung, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Possessive Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Possessive Kim Namjoon | RM, Possessive Kim Taehyung | V, Possessive Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, okay look this is gonna be a lot of tags but bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leJINdary_enough4u/pseuds/leJINdary_enough4u
Summary: Okay look I don't even know if anybody is gonna read this but please enjoy. Honestly it has the usual popular, bad boys, bullies, whatever you wanna name them falling in love for the nerds, geeks, weirdos whatever okay? This is just mainly that in just one story but with a real and non-real thing going on.





	This Is Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that the first actual chapter will not be this one. Alright?

Okay honestly, look. Even I don't know why I wrote this. I was going to the bathroom when suddenly the thought of just writing this story popped out from the deepest depths of my mind. Now, I won't lie and tell you guys that I just wanted to write this story. No, I was actually practicing my drawing skills, reading some fan-fiction on the side, when I came across Billy x Steve stories. I'm not gonna lie again, I am a hundred percent of a dog for gay love stories. Either it is cross-dressing or slut-shaming, even having nasty kinks. I am down with it because reading gay stories is honestly, in my opinion, more interesting than reading the usual women has to be with a man story. 

Now, don't get me wrong, those stories are also good. That's the reason why I came across Billy x Steve stories because of me actually reading cute, fluff stories of El and Mike. They are so cute! So as I was going to the bathroom, I thought to myself,

'Has anyone ever tried making a cross-over of BTS and Stranger Things?'

Now hold on, before you guys actually say anything. BTS is like, my ultimate go-to music chose. They have helped me in so many ways I can't even begin to describe it. Stranger Things is like my go-to show though. If I'm ever bored, Stranger Things, when I'm tired and want to go to sleep, Stranger Things. I love these two greatly. But I'm not a hardcore ARMY or a hardcore Stranger Things fan. I'm chill about these two. But having the sudden realization that if I combined two of my most favorite things in the world, I might just create a new story topic for many other writers or beginning writers. Now, I know that cross-overs have been with so many writers for decades but having a concept where two things that are completely not based on another is something so, wild!

To have an actual, living band, one that is known by millions! And to have another, not a real living thing but still loved by millions is completely, almost, unheard of! I know most of you will say,

"Yeah but like, this author already did it too."

Or,

"You know you're not the first one to do this. Stop taking all the credit for other authors."

Maybe some other authors already did it too, taking two things from completely different universes and combined them into just one single story. Of course, they have! But I'm not taking any credit and I am not saying I am the only one who thought about this too. I am just writing a story that I hopped on without thinking, now here I am. Writing the, not actually, first chapter.

Most of you can say that I am writing a story that includes BTS because I like or rather love them so much. Maybe that is the reason. Or maybe it's because I know a lot of people love Stranger Things and BTS and might want to read a story about both of them interacting together. Or possibly that isn't the reason either. For what I know, I just wanted to write this story because I wanted to. I didn't do this just to have people shame on me. I did it for the sake of people who wanted something like this. I wanted something a little different but still, incredibly the same.

Now I don't know what time this will actually be seen or when I will actually post it. It's currently 2:18 AM, I had this idea I'll say around 12:12 AM and only now writing this because like I said I was in the bathroom but really not for that long. I had to do the chores my brothers left behind for me to do while they headed off into dreamland. Little shits.

To get back on track to why I actually am writing this, not really first chapter, I want to start off with somethings that will be tweaked in this story. Beginning with one, the time period will be greatly different. We are setting just a mile away into the future, so basically in our modern day time. There's an enormously big reason for this. From what my grandpa has told me countless times, being gay or lesbian or transgender was not greatly accepted back then as it is now. If you did want to come out, you'll have to greatly scope out who you can trust and who you cannot trust. Most people from what I have actually been told, have said that they have stayed hidden in the closet and got married to the opposite sex just so that they will not be hurt or killed. Sad, it really is sad, so as to make these characters lives just a little bit easier, the time setting will be different. Now heading onto two, for every ARMY out there, you know how gorgeous Tae looked in a mullet and for every Stranger Things fan, you know how handsome Billy looks in a mullet, so I am keeping both of those mullets in place. Even though I will place the time period into our modern one, I will not be changing the aesthetic look of the whole 80's attire because you got to admit, there was an era in the 80's where we actually got the whole aesthetic look from. So, those mullets and those attires will remain the same. Whether you like it or not, Jungkook and Steve will be "siblings". In the sense that Jungkook's parents adopted Steve from a young age because do we honestly know what happened to his parents? Maybe some do, others might not. Billy screams daddy by the way and we all know that Steve adopted four middle school children and is a badass single mom. I think that's all the information I have to give you guys for you to understand what I'm getting by.

Please, please, enjoy my story. It's currently 2:47 AM and I am about to stay up just a little later so I can write the actual first chapter to this story and so I can update my other stories with new chapters both from here and on Wattpad. Please, I didn't write this story and stayed up late just so I could get hate or criticism. Though if that is the case, then please, fuck off. But I hope that this will bring some Stranger Things fans and ARMY's closer together with one another. Become friends, both fandoms don't have to like each others interest but just knowing that at least one of you made a new friend in this harsh world we live is enough for me to be happy. So please enjoy and hit that kudos, comment down below if you like too. The real, authentic first chapter is currently being written as I, speak? Write? Publish? I don't know but you just have to know that I am tired and the first chapter is being written.

With lots of love,

Weird Author

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just hope you guys enjoyed whatever this was. Though if you did, please hit that kudos and comment down below. Peace :)


End file.
